1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a waterproof shoe, more particularly to a waterproof shoe which has an upper and a bottomless waterproof breathable lining sleeve having a bottom open end stitched to a sole pad and which has a drain outlet at the stitched seam of the upper, the lining sleeve and the sole pad.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Conventional waterproof shoes generally include an outer shell made of a waterproofing material which is impervious to air and vapor. Such waterproof shoes tend to cause discomfort to the wearer as ventilation of perspiration vapors gathered around the wearer""s feet is not permitted. Improvements available in the art for coping with such perspiration problems include the use of a non-waterproof material, such as leather or fabric, for the outer shell of an upper and the use of a sock-like liner, which is made of a material or laminate impervious to water but pervious to perspiration vapors, as a protection part for the foot against water intrusion. In particular, shoe constructions with such an improvement generally include a sock-like liner which has a top open end secured to the top open end of an upper, and a bottom wall seating on and bonded adhesively to a midsole which is secured to the bottom end of the upper. A disadvantage found in such constructions is that water can seep into the interior of the shoe through the seams of the shoe and can be trapped in the space between the upper and the sock-like liner.
Attempts have been made in order to alleviate the aforesaid water seeping problems by improving the waterproofing characteristics of the waterproof breathable shoes. U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,326 suggests an improved shoe construction which comprises an outer shell connected to an insole, a waterproof, water-vapor permeable shoe insert disposed inside the outer shell, and a lining provided inside the shoe insert. Both of the lining and the shoe insert have their bottom walls extending between an outsole and an insole, and are secured to the bottom portion of the upper and to the outsole and insole by using several layers of adhesive.
As described hereinabove, the prior art addressed the aforesaid water seeping problem by focusing on improvements in the waterproofing characteristics of the shoes. The technical measures taken in the art to enhance the waterproofing characteristics, however, tend to reduce the ventilating characteristics and vapor permeability of shoes.
The basic U.S. application of this application which is numbered Ser. No. 09/209597 discloses a waterproof boot construction which is designed to provide a drain outlet for the water invading the boot. The boot construction as disclosed therein comprises an outer shell having an upper of non-waterproof material and a lower of waterproof material and utilizes a waterproof, water-vapor permeable inner lining sleeve to line the upper. The bottom ends of the upper and the lining sleeve are stitched to a top end of the lower, and a water-tight seal is provided inside the lining sleeve and the lower so that the water seeping through the stitched seam into the space between the lining sleeve and the upper is prevented from invading the interior of the lining sleeve and the lower and is diverted to the stitched seam for drainage. The drain outlet formed as such is located along the stitched joint of the overlapping parts of the upper and the lower of the boot.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,810 discloses stitchdown shoes which incorporate waterproof, vapor permeable sock-like liners and which provide good ventilating property. In the construction of these shoes, although a stitchdown formed at the joint of a midsole and an upper permits ventilation, since a padding, which is typically made of a fibrous or foamed material, is disposed between the inner surface of the upper and the sock-like liner, the water penetrating through the stitchdown can be retained in the padding due to the water-wicking property of the padding. The wet padding not only adds weight to the shoe but also reduces the warmness of the shoe. On the other hand, the sock-like liner used in this shoe construction has a bottom wall which seats on a midsole and is secured adhesively thereto. The need to provide the liner with the bottom wall complicates the process of making the shoe and increases the consumption of expensive waterproof, vapor permeable material. The procedure for securing adhesively the bottom wall of the liner to the midsole is also cumbersome and time-consuming.
An object of the present invention is to provide a waterproof shoe which permits the wearer""s feet to breathe and which has a drain outlet for the water invading the interior of the shoe.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a waterproof breathable shoe which can be produced via a less complicated process with reduced consumption of expensive waterproof breathable material.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a waterproof shoe comprises: a hollow sole pad having an intermediate opening, an inner marginal end confining the, opening, an outer marginal portion spaced from and extending around the inner marginal end, and an upstanding flange which projects from the sole pad between the outer marginal portion and the inner marginal end and which loops around the opening; an upper having a top end, and a bottom open end stitched to one of the outer marginal portion and the upstanding flange; and a lining sleeve disposed inside the upper, the lining sleeve being made of a material which is impervious to water but is pervious to vapors, and having a top end connected to the top end of the upper, and a bottom open end extending substantially along the inner surface of the bottom open end of the upper and stitched to the upstanding flange to form a stitch seam. The shoe further comprises waterproof means secured adhesively to the inner surface of the lining sleeve and the inner surface of the upstanding flange along the stitch seam.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a waterproof shoe comprises a sole pad having an outer marginal portion, and an upstanding flange projecting upward from the sole pad and extending inwardly of and adjacent the outer marginal portion, the flange looping substantially along the outer marginal portion; an upper having a top end, and a bottom open end stitched to one of the outer marginal portion and the upstanding flange; and a lining sleeve disposed inside the upper, the lining sleeve being made of a material which is impervious to water but is pervious to vapors, and having a top end connected to the top end of the upper, and a bottom open end extending substantially along the inner surface of the bottom open end of the upper and stitched to the upstanding flange to form a stitch seam. Waterproof means is secured adhesively to the inner surface of the lining sleeve and the inner surface of the upstanding flange along the stitch seam.